Can I Make A Request?
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Camille Roberts is a radio host most known for her advice section. When she gets a visit from a caller's ex-boyfriend and her guilty conscience takes over, Camille decides to help them get back together. Too bad it causes a bigger mess.
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: I don't own **_**Big Time Rush**_**. I got this idea from **_**I Won't Last A Day Without You, **_**a Filipino movie. I haven't watched it so it doesn't completely follow the plot, I think.**

**The band doesn't exist and the friendships are a bit different. The only established couple is Logan/Mercedes. They're all about 21/22 years old, which isn't really that important but I thought I'd mention it anyway.**

* * *

><p>Logan opened the door to his girlfriend's apartment. They had been going out for almost two years but they didn't live with each other because Logan was a bit traditional. Plus, their schedules were crazy and barely gave them time together. Mercedes was a model for high fashion magazines while Logan played either the drums or piano for Kendall, who was a musician. Kendall was his best friend since middle school in Minnesota and when he made it big in Hollywood, he brought Logan along. They stayed at the Palmwoods apartment and met Lucy, who was also a musician, and practically became their big sister. The three of them became inseparable and they later added Mercedes into the group. She was hired for one of Kendall's magazine coversinterviews and when she met Logan, the two started dating.

Logan walked in and was greeted by Mercedes' roommate, Natalia. Her dark red hair was still in curls.

"Oh Logan," she was surprised, "Uh… Mercedes is in her room… I've got to get going."

"Natalia, have you seen my –" the blond girl stopped in her tracks.

Logan found the behavior suspicious but tried to ignore it, "Hey you."

"Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought I'd just drop by," he smiled shyly, "Kendall and I got back last night. I brought you coffee from Coffee Bean."

"Sweetie, I'm a Starbucks girl," she smiled sadly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "But I appreciate the gesture."

Natalia spoke up, "I'm sorry but we have to go to the studio. Antonio was expecting us fifteen minutes ago."

Logan moved out of the way, "Ok, have a great day. Maybe we can get dinner later."

"I'll call you," Mercedes rushed and closed the door behind her.

Logan sighed to himself – being in a relationship is hard but he was determined to make it work. He hoped Mercedes was on the same page.

* * *

><p>Camille walked into the radio station with a smile on her face. She was always a morning person so hosting the 5am-10am slot was a dream come true. She would normally take a quick nap after heading home then get lunch with one of her best friends Jo, James, or Carlos. Their schedules didn't always match but they tried their best to get together. Jo worked as a publicist for Fiona Storms, an upcoming movie star, James was an actor on <em>Moonlight Park, <em>and Carlos was a producer for the fantasy/drama show, _Magnolia Mills_. Their friendship went as far back as their freshman year of high school and they stood by each other when they decided to move from San Diego to Hollywood into the Crescent Ridge apartment. They kept each other sane in their crazy world.

"I don't know how you're always so chipper," Dakota, her co-worker, handed Camille her usual Coffee Bean drink.

"I'm living my dream," Camille replied honestly as she set her stuff down.

Dakota smiled at her response, "We go on air in fifteen minutes."

She was given the signal and greeted the audience, "Good morning, Los Angeles, you're listening to 105.4 The Cali Grove! It looks like another gorgeous day as I see the sun start to shine. For those already up, raise those coffee cups and let's get this work week off to a good start."

About three hours later, the phone lines were going crazy for "Counselor Camille." It was one of their most popular sections and their listeners constantly called in. The phone calls were usually related to getting advice on how to handle parents, kids, friends and relationships. Camille, and her co-workers, would always do their best to help.

She answered the phone line, "Thanks for calling, Natalia. How can Counselor Camille help you?"

A female spoke up, "_But MY name is Nata – oww! – _Hi Camille, I think I might need some relationship advice…"

Camille giggled, "What kind of relationship advice?"

Natalia continued, "I've been dating this guy Loga – Landon – for almost two years. He's a good guy but I don't think the spark is there anymore, y'know? We're content with each other and I know he still cares about me but I'm not sure if I feel the same way."

The radio host paused for a few seconds before answering, "Well Natalia, I think the best thing to do is break up with him. It wouldn't be fair to you to force this relationship. It also isn't fair to Landon to string him along. You care about him and you probably love him, but it might be a different kind of love you feel for him."

"But he's such a sweet guy, I'd hate to hurt him," the listener sighed.

Camille's voice was soft and sympathetic, "Talk to him and explain what is happening. Unfortunately, it will hurt him but this will hurt him less. I wish I could give you advice that would make this easier."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Natalia agreed, "Thanks Counselor Camille."

"No problem and good luck," she hung up and answered the next caller.

In an apartment twenty minutes away, Logan heard the whole conversation. A part of him was saddened by the news – it was painfully obvious that it was Mercedes on the phone, talking about him. A bigger part of him was angry – if Mercedes was having a problem, she should have come to him and not publicize their business for hundreds to hear. Kendall was also in the condo listening to the radio and offered to take Logan out for brunch to get his mind off of it. For the most part, it worked. Until Logan's phone started to ring.

"Logan," Mercedes voice came through, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you think I'm off to a good start? I'm not going to lie, I already have an outline but I have yet to write the other chapters. I hope I'm inspired to write this. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think? Thank you!**


	2. My Coffee Fix

**A/N: Yay, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I'm posting the second chapter now because I'm still testing the waters with this story. Let me know what you think, please? **

**As for Mercedes, I tried to make her somewhat nice but just really busy. She feels bad for breaking up with Logan that's why she was hesitant. Are the rest of the characters clear? Any questions, please let me know – I'll be happy to answer them. =)**

* * *

><p>At 4:45am the next day, Logan was waiting outside of the radio station for Camille. He had seen her in a few photos from premieres so he had a vague idea on how she looked like. Less than five minutes had passed and he saw a petite brunette female walking his way. She looked confused as she got closer.<p>

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Camille, the radio host?" he asked back.

She nodded, "Yes, I am."

Logan started talking, "My girlfriend – well, ex-girlfriend, Mercedes called yesterday. Actually, she referred to herself as Natalia and I was Landon when my real name is Logan. Anyway, she called you for advice and you told her to break up with me."

Camille stared at him as she processed the information, "And what exactly do you want me to do?"

This time, Logan was at loss for words, "I… I'm not sure… Help me win her back or something."

"You can always call the station and dedicate a song to her," she walked past him, "I have to get to work."

He tried to stop her, "You can't leave. You ruined my relationship."

"Excuse me?" she turned around, "I give advice and people can either listen or not. I heard Natalia's, or Mercedes', story and I told her what I thought was best. She happened to take my advice."

Logan groaned, "She just ended without letting me explain. I can win her back. I can make her fall in love with me again."

Camille was close to the door, "Ok… Then do that… Like I said, you can dedicate a song to her either on my show or later in the evening. Girls seem to love that."

He suddenly jumped in front of her, "And like I said, you have to help me."

"What? Why?" she almost yelled.

"You help people and give advice," he reasoned, "Give me advice and help me win Mercedes back."

Camille laughed, "Nice try. Listen, I've got to host the radio show in like, two minutes. I think you'll be ok."

As she was entering through the door, she heard Logan, "You'd hate to get bad reviews and lose your listeners, wouldn't you?"

She immediately turned around, "Who do you think you are?"

"Logan Mitchell, who happens to be best friends with Kendall Knight. You know Kendall, right? Musical artist of the year, multiple Top 20 hits," he smirked, "It would be a shame if he refused to do your shows…"

"You wouldn't dare," Camille's voice was dangerously low.

He shrugged and walked over to her, "Are you willing to take the risk?"

She could sense the seriousness in his tone but also saw the sadness in his eyes, "You really love this girl, huh?"

Logan looked down, "Yeah, I do."

Camille gave in, "I get off work at 10. Why don't we meet at the Coffee Bean across the street at 11?"

"You're a Coffee Bean person?" he was surprised, "Uh yeah, ok sure."

"I go to that Coffee Bean so often they've practically named my drink for me," she nodded and walked inside, "I'll see you at 11."

* * *

><p>"You threatened her," Kendall scolded his best friend.<p>

"I wasn't actually going to do it," Logan defended himself.

Kendall continued to eat his pancakes, "That doesn't make it any better."

The shorter haired boy felt bad for his actions, "I'll apologize to her when we meet up for coffee."

His best friend smirked, "I can't believe you found a fellow Coffee Bean lover. So how exactly is Camille going to help you? And why couldn't I help you?"

"Did you really want to help me?" Logan asked, "You and Mercedes don't exactly get along. As for Camille… She'll probably just give me general advice and that'll be it."

Kendall shrugged, "Well, good luck getting Mercedes back. I know I'm not her biggest fan but she made you happy. That's all I want for you, man."

Logan smiled triumphantly as he continued to dig into his own set of pancakes.

* * *

><p>Camille waited inside the coffee shop and talked to her best friends. She called her roommate Jo, who decided to invite James and Carlos. The three of them huddled into the girl's screen as they facetimed with Camille.<p>

"Why are you helping this guy, Cam?" Carlos asked.

She sighed, "This is the first time I've ever had a caller or someone in relation to the caller visit me at the studio. He was heartbroken."

"Are you falling for the broken dude?" James joked.

"Cut it out James," Jo rolled her eyes, "Let us know how it goes and if there's anything we can do to help."

"I'm sure we're only going to meet for like, ten minutes," she assured them, "I'll tell him what I came up with and he can take it from there."

James spoke up, "So he's best friends with Kendall? He knows Lucy Stone, who is a total hottie."

Carlos grabbed his shoulders, "And we're out of here. Lunch later?"

The four of them were all free for dinner instead and they decided to make reservations for Pink Taco. They chatted for a few more minutes until Camille saw Logan walk in. He waved at her then ordered his drink. She quickly said bye to her friends as he sat down.

"Thanks for meeting with me," he said, "And I'm sorry for threatening you about your followers earlier."

She brushed it off, "You were upset, it's all right. Besides, you're not the only one who has friends in high places. You can't bring me down that easily."

They laughed at the banter and felt relieved that the tension from earlier was gone.

"Ok," Camille took out her notepad, "I jotted down a few ideas on how to win Mercedes back."

Logan's eyes widened, "You thought of all of these while at work?"

"I made it the topic of the day," she smiled, "listeners gladly called in."

"So you're actually willing to help me?" he shyly asked with a smile.

His smile brought an involuntary blush to her face, "I saw how much you missed Mercedes and I felt guilty for breaking you guys up in an odd kind of way."

Logan rested his hand over hers, "Thanks."

There was a slight energy that transferred between them, causing him to take his hand back. Camille cleared her throat, "So let's look at the list."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm… Are we sensing sparks already? Let's see how this plays out. Thanks for being so sweet about the first chapter. I hope this second chapter doesn't disappoint. Please leave a review... I always love hearing from you all!**


	3. Part of the List

**A/N: Happy New Year! I'm trying to get this story moving along but it's hard cuz I'm still tring to establish backgrounds and personalities and whatnot. Anyway, the next two chapters have already been written so once it seems like people have read this chapter, I'll post the next one. =)**

* * *

><p>Camille looked at her notepad, "So the listeners thought of some great ideas but I think there are only three main things: send her flowers, serenade her, ask her out on a date."<p>

Logan listened in, "I think I can do that."

"Perfect, so tell me more about her," she flipped the notepad, "Favorite flower, favorite spot, favorite color, favorite song... Basically all of her favorite things."

He had to think about it, "I think she likes narcissus flowers, Universal City Walk, the color blue and I'm not sure what her favorite song is… Whatever is playing in the club?"

"You two have never gone dancing for a date night?" she slightly laughed, "And I mean dinner and dancing, not club dancing."

"Not really," he shrugged, "We dance at premiere parties but that's it."

Camille scribbled that down, "Then you two definitely have to slow dance after your dinner date. Let me work out the details and you just do as I say."

He looked skeptical, "All right but if it's too ridiculous –"

"Nothing is too ridiculous for love!" she exclaimed, slightly joking.

Logan smirked, "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"Sort of," Camille replied sheepishly, "My best friend and I watch too many romantic comedies."

"The boyfriend won't watch it with you?" he teased.

She laughed, "If I had a boyfriend, I would totally drag him to watch those movies!"

That information seemed to make Logan smile more but he pushed the weird feeling away – he was there to win back his ex-girlfriend. Besides, he barely knew Camille.

"So tell me more about you and Mercedes, if you don't mind," Camille broke his thoughts, "What made her fall for you? How did you ask her to be your girlfriend?"

His voice softened, "We met at one of Kendall's photoshoots. Kendall was in hair and makeup and she just looked awkward waiting around so I decided to keep her company. We talked about how we got started in Hollywood and the conversation just went so well that she asked me to accompany her to a premiere. I guess she liked how I was always such a gentleman and I didn't let Hollywood get to me. After the premiere event, I had to go on tour with Kendall but we kept in touch through phone and Skype. When I got back, I asked her out on a date. We went on about three dates before I asked her out. I took her to Tangine and when we were snuggling on one of the couches while listening to the music, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Ooh, Tangine is a nice place," she commented, "I went there with James once because Ryan Gosling invited us. It's such a romantic setting. Nice job."

"Thanks," Logan smiled, "Wait? James? Someone you're dating…?"

Camille quickly shook her head, "Oh no no no, James Diamond? He's my best friend – practically my brother. Sometimes he asks me to go to events with him as a safety net. He usually leaves me for some pretty girl and I get interesting stories to tell for the radio show."

Yet again, Logan felt relieved to hear that Camille was single. He shook those thoughts away and carried on with the task, "So we have the plan and now all we have to do is execute it, right?"

She nodded, "Exactly. First step, flowers. Since she likes your romantic side, you're going to personally deliver the narcissus. Does Saturday work for you? I'll be free all day."

"Yeah, that's good," he pulled out his phone, "I'll give you my number and address and we can meet at my place."

Logan gave her a smirk and Camille bit her lip, "I'll give you a call when I'm on my way."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning rolled by and Camille waited by the main gate as she rang for "KnightMitchell." They let her in as she followed the directions towards their door. It took her less than two minutes to get to her destination and found that someone was already waiting outside. As Camille got closer, she saw that it was another female with noticeable red streaks in her hair. The mystery girl turned around and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Camille," she held out her hand.

"Lucy Stone, right?" the brunette shook her hand, "I think our radio show is supposed to interview you next month."

"I'm looking forward to it," she sounded enthusiastic, "I know I'm supposed to talk about my upcoming CD, which features a certain musician from next door!"

"I hear you, hold on!" a distinct male voice projected from the other side, "Let me get us some tea."

The door finally opened, revealing a tall, sandy haired boy in plaid. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of the shower as he handed Lucy the extra cup of tea.

"I'm Kendall," he introduced himself, "Logan is in his room. Did you want anything to eat?"

"Hi, I'm Camille," she smiled at him, "No thanks, I ate before I got here."

Just then, Logan walked into the room, "Sorry to keep you waiting. They didn't bother you too much, did they?"

Camille laughed, "No, they're great. Very hospitable."

Kendall and Lucy clinked their glasses together as Kendall replied, "See, we can be nice people."

"Sometimes," Lucy winked.

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled. The two musicians said their goodbyes and left the two to their planning. They spent a few minutes looking up the closest flower shop with narcissus and they were out of the apartment. Camille offered to drive since Mercedes wouldn't recognize her car if she was home. As they drove to the flower shop, she could sense Logan was tense.

Camille reached out to him, "Hey, there's no need to be nervous."

"Is it that obvious?" he looked at her.

"Just relax," she squeezed his arm, "I will do whatever I can to help you win Mercedes back."

They felt another warm presence take over. And it wasn't because of the California heat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Interesting story – my parents went to Tangine and found out Ryan Gosling owned the place. I'd love to go there if he's there too; he's so good looking. Ahem, er, anyway, what did you all think?**


	4. From Afar

**A/N: Hm... I don't have much to say here other than thank you for reviewing/alerting/favoriting (not a word but whatever) this story. =) Here you go!**

* * *

><p>The duo walked into the flower shop and were immediately greeted by an older man with a welcoming smile on his face. His name tag read Dave.<p>

"How can I help you?" he asked them.

"Hi," Logan greeted him, "We're looking for narcissus flowers."

"Narcissus flowers?" the man laughed, "Your girlfriend seems more like an orchid type of girl."

The two of them looked at each other and blushed. They let out an awkward laugh and the shop owner realized his mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have assumed –"

"It's ok," Camille comforted him, "Orchids are my favorite flowers but we're here to win back his ex-girlfriend, who is a fan of narcissus flowers."

"Ahh," Dave nodded, "Follow me."

The trip lasted longer than they expected since Logan couldn't decide on buying just a narcissus bouquet or a mixture. He eventually chose yellow and white narcissus with hints of purple daffodils. Camille picked herself a bouquet of pink and white orchids that she could set up at her apartment later. Dave wished them luck and they carried on with their task.

It took about half an hour to get to Mercedes' apartment and the two raced up to the third floor, hoping to catch the blond model before she left. They got to the corner and Camille put on a hat and shades in order to conceal herself. Logan walked up to his ex-girlfriend's door and knocked. From a distance, Camille watched as Mercedes opened the door and she listened in on their conversation.

"Logan," she breathed out, "Hi."

"Hey Mercedes," he nervously scratched the back of his head, "Uh… These are for you."

The blond smiled and gladly accepted the flowers, "Thank you. They're my favorite."

He let out a breath of relief, "Yeah, I know. Listen… Uh, I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I'm ok. I understand why we broke up and I'm willing to give you space but just… Just don't forget about me so quickly? I mean, we were together for almost two years. We had something great and maybe we can have it again."

Camille tried to look at Mercedes' facial expression and body language. So far, it was looking good. She felt uneasy at the thought of them having a second chance but quickly dismissed it.

"That's sweet," Mercedes replied, "We can work on being friends again and we'll see what goes on from there. I hope that's ok."

"Y-yeah, that's fine," Logan stammered, "I should get going. Busy day ahead."

She smelled the bouquet, "Thank you Logan."

They said goodbye and Logan walked back to Camille. He had a genuine smile on his face that made her stomach flip. She concluded it was just out of excitement for their plan.

"I think that went well," she complimented him.

"Do you really think this will work?" he asked, hopeful.

She nodded her head, "I think so or else we just wasted half of our day together."

Logan shrugged, "It wasn't so bad hanging out with you."

Camille almost blushed but cleared her throat, "Yeah, it was all right. I guess we're going to have to get used to this in order to make this plan work."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Camille walked into her apartment and was bombarded by three familiar faces. Her best friends looked at her with questioning eyes.<p>

"I didn't know getting flowers took almost six hours," James playfully commented.

"I had lunch with Logan," she quickly added, "And Kendall and Lucy!"

Carlos teased, "Sounds like a double date."

Camille rolled her eyes, "Don't even."

"Yeah," James defended, "Besides, Lucy is mine."

"You've never met her –"

"That doesn't matter, she'll be blown away –"

"Why are we best friends –"

"Guys!" Jo's voice interrupted, "Camille was just helping someone out."

"Thank you Jo," the brunette set her bag done.

Jo remarked, "Although she does have a goofy grin on her face."

Camille groaned while the others laughed.

"Don't start falling for this guy," Carlos playfully warned, "Or else things will get awkward. Hey! This would be a perfect plot for _Magnolia Mills!_"

Jo's laughter subsided, "So how did it go, really?"

She took a seat next to her best friend, "I met up with Logan and we got the flowers and dropped them off. He spoke to Mercedes for a little bit and from what I heard, they were off to a good start. After that, Kendall invited us out to lunch with him and Lucy."

"Are you going to see him again?" Jo asked.

"Probably," Camille shrugged, "He said he would call me when he's free. You know, Logan isn't really into texting?"

James and Carlos rolled their eyes and smirked.

* * *

><p>Logan walked back to his apartment with Kendall and Lucy, who seemed to make it their life mission to torment him.<p>

"Did you see the way Logan leaned into Camille?" she teased.

"Mhmm," Kendall laughed, "Suuure, he was reaching for the ketchup."

"It has barely been a week and our little Logan is falling for another girl," Lucy dramatically sighed.

Kendall gave his best friend a pat on the shoulder, "They grow up so fast."

Logan turned around, "Quit it. I'm trying to get Mercedes back, remember?"

"Too bad I like Camille so much more," Lucy mumbled towards Kendall.

The sandy haired boy nodded as Logan continued walking, missing what she had said. The pair sighed to themselves and changed the conversation.

"So how did it go at Mercedes'?" Lucy forced herself to say.

The three of them entered the room and took a seat on the couch. Logan answered, "It went well, I think. She loved the flowers and said that we can work on being friends."

Kendall spoke up, "What's next?"

"I have to serenade her," Logan recalled the list.

Lucy and Kendall looked at each other before laughing. The brunette boy looked at them in confusion. After a few minutes, their laughter subsided.

"Dude, you can barely get on stage by yourself when we perform," Kendall said between laughs.

"Hey, I'm a good musician," he defended himself.

"We know you are," he replied back, "But performing is the tough part for you."

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I mean, you've totally got the talent and skills but you freeze up if you get a solo."

Logan groaned to himself, "I'm screwed."

His best friends finally calmed down and smiled over at him. Kendall got up and grabbed his guitar, giving it to Logan.

"You know what they say," he sat down, "Practice makes perfect."

Lucy put her feet up, "Start practicing, Romeo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh oh, now I remember what I wanted to say - Kendall and Lucy are not dating. They're just good friends. All of them are just friends - Camille/Jo/James/Carlos and Logan/Kendall/Lucy. Yeah I think that's it. Again, if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. **


	5. Drunken Musings

**A/N: Again, just a quick recap, Jo works as Fiona Storm's publicist. I don't know much about Hollywood life so I'm just kind of winging it. I hope it sounds legit. I had some fun writing this chapter, especially towards the end. Heh.**

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since Camille and Logan started planning. They decided to take a break as their schedules got busier. They were both attending Fiona's movie premiere and the after party, and while they were still thinking about the plan, they also wanted to enjoy themselves.<p>

Camille walked into the room with her friends. Jo had to be there and she was given two extra tickets for Camille and James; Carlos already had his ticket since was a part of the production crew. She looked around and recognized Logan and his friends. The four of them met halfway and quickly introduced one another. Kendall had a song in the movie soundtrack, which meant an automatic invite and two extra tickets.

They all seemed to get along pretty well as the night progressed – James was smitten by Lucy while she gave him odd looks. Kendall and Jo acted like shy high school kids around each other. Carlos disappeared to look for more food. Logan and Camille kept an eye out for Mercedes, who was rumored to drop by. As the night continued, the group separated – Lucy walked off with James following right behind her. Jo and Kendall kept their conversation going as they walked off to help Fiona. Camille and Logan kept close to each other.

The two continued to chat until something – or rather, someone – caught Logan's eye. He turned his head and saw Mercedes talking to some guy around her age. They were standing rather closely and laughing with one another. The sight seemed to discourage Logan as he continued to watch. He felt someone touch his arm and he turned his attention back on Camille.

She gave him a sad smile, "He might just be someone she has worked with."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," he looked back at them, "She's already over me. This is pointless."

She sighed, "Don't give up now. Mercedes lit up when you delivered her flowers and I'm sure that smile will be plastered on her face when you serenade her."

"I hope so," Logan finally looked away.

"Come on," Camille tugged on his arm, "I'll buy you a drink."

He laughed, "It's open bar."

"Well then I'll tip him," she shrugged, "I just want to see a smile on your face again."

He followed her, "You're a cool girl, Camille."

They walked up to the bar and saw Carlos was standing there with a female brunette. She seemed to enjoy his company as she leaned in closer to listen. The pair looked up to see Logan and Camille walking up to them. The girl only smiled brighter.

"Logan," she set her drink down and gave him a hug.

"Lana?" he questioned, "Oh wow, I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here?"

"I work at The Hotel Bel-Air as one of the chefs," Lana explained, "I just recently got hired."

Logan immediately wrapped her into a hug, "Congratulations."

They released each other and turned to their respective guests. Introductions were quick – Lana was Lucy's step-sister, who graduated from culinary school. She and Carlos met while working on Fiona's movie when they served breakfast one day. They had planned to meet up again but their schedules never worked out. It was obvious that they were interested in each other and even after the four parted ways at the party, Carlos and Lana still kept close to each other.

The party started to die down as everyone slowly left. Fiona gave Jo the rest of the night off and she joined Kendall on one of the couches. Camille watched their interaction and she could see her best friend was enjoying his company. James was still following Lucy around, which freaked the musician out but she finally got used to his presence. Camille couldn't tell if Lucy was just messing with him but Logan told her that Lucy was testing him since she was known to date douchebags in the past. Unfortunately for Logan, he saw Mercedes leave with the same guy from earlier and he decided to hide out at the bar.

"Are you sure he's going to be ok?" Camille kept asking.

Kendall put Logan's arm around his shoulders, "Yeah, he'll be ok. We've got him."

"You seem awfully concerned for him," Lucy mentioned.

Camille tried to retaliate but was at a loss for words. James spoke for her, "She's like that with all her friends. You should have seen Carlos during his 21st birthd –"

"I told you to never mention that again," Carlos shook his head.

Camille handed Lucy a card, "Text me when you all get home?"

"Sure," she said, "Lana, are you coming with me?"

Her sister nodded her head. She turned to Carlos, "Call me about movie night."

"O-ok," he had a goofy grin on his face as he watched her leave.

"Bye Jo," Kendall shyly said.

Jo gave him a shy smile, "Bye Kendall."

"So Lucy, I'll see you later," James said smoothly.

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Bye James…"

"Stop with all the flirting," Logan groaned out loud, "It's nauseating."

Kendall nervously laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's the alcohol."

The group of friends went their separate ways. Kendall and Lana kept a steady hold on Logan while Lucy got her car.

"It's sooo good to see you Lanaaa," Logan drawled out, "And you and Carlos were sooo cute togetherrr."

Lana laughed, "Thanks, Logan."

"Carlo – Carlos is nice, Jo is nice tooooo, Ja – James is nice, annnd Camille is nice," Logan mused, "Camille is really reeeally nice. And she smells nice. Did you know that? She smells niceee."

"What about Mercedes?" Kendall couldn't help but provoke him.

He stumbled with an answer, "She smells nice tooooo buuuut she – she never has time for meee. I'm not demanding, though, reeeeally I'm nottt. But I don't want to beee ignooored."

"We know, buddy," Kendall assured, "We know."

"D-did Camille get home safelyyy?" he tried to get his phone, "I should call herrr."

Lana took Logan's phone, "She's fine. They're all fine. She wants you to get home safely too."

Logan closed his eyes and smiled, "Camille is so sweet. I liiike her."

A car pulled up in front of them and Lucy helped get the drunk boy into the backseat. As they drove away, Logan managed to fall asleep.

"So Logan and Mercedes broke up?" Lana whispered.

Her sister nodded, "But he's trying to win her back and Camille is helping. It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"You missed it," Kendall whispered, "Logan wanted to call Camille and see if she got home safely. Then he kept talking about how nice she smells."

The three shared a laugh but quieted down when Logan groaned. He turned around but continued to sleep.

"What if Logan is slowly falling for Camille?" Lucy asked, "I mean, they're basically spending everyday together – she's finding out about him and he's finding out about her. This could get messy."

"Tell me about it," Kendall agreed, "Plus, he's going to have a massive headache tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hah, I just realized I made Kendall hang out with all "L" names. Er, did I fail to answer any questions. If not, please review and thanks!**


	6. Love You Like A Love Song

**A/N: Yay! Are you all enjoying the story? Ack sorry, I'm trying to make it more interesting. This was another fun chapter for me. I don't own the song that's mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Camille got ready to meet with Logan at his apartment. As she looked for an outfit, Jo walked into her room with her eyes glued to her phone.<p>

"Are you going over to Logan's?" she asked.

"Yep," the brunette said, "And who are you texting?"

Her roommate shyly answered, "Kendall…"

"My my, Miss Taylor," Camille teased, "I believe you have found your _knight _in shining armor!"

Jo playfully shoved her friend, "Cut it out. I barely know him. He does seem like a nice guy, though, and really down to earth compared to most Hollywood celebrities."

"Why don't you come with me?" her friend suggested, "You and Kendall can help out me and Logan. Or you can go off and do your own thing…"

The blond shook her head but quickly left to get changed. An hour later, they met up with the boys at their apartment and Logan had a guitar by his side. Kendall ordered them some Chinese food as they waited for Logan to play.

"Do I really have to play for all of you?" he looked scared.

"Well, what if she has guests?" Kendall countered.

Logan looked horrified and Jo tried to calm him down, "I'm sure it'll just be Mercedes. If you want, you can practice for Camille?"

"Yeah," he immediately agreed, "Yeah, I'd rather just do this in front of one person."

Kendall pretended to be offended, "You can't practice in front of your best friend?"

"He's trying to serenade a girl," Jo pointed out, "Let's go to the game room. Does it have foosball?"

His eyes lit up, "She plays foosball?" as Jo walked towards the door, Kendall breathed out, "She's perfect."

The two left Logan and Camille alone. She turned her attention to him, "So what song do you have in mind?"

He explained, "_My Everything _by Randolph Permejo and Cathy Nguyen, these two YouTube stars –"

"Oh I know that song!" she smiled, "Great choice. But it's a duet."

"I was only going to sing the guy parts, the chorus, then the bridge and back to the chorus," Logan told her.

Camille looked into his eyes, "I really like that."

Logan lost focus for a bit when they made eye contact. He looked at her lips and snapped out of his reverie, "O-ok, I'm still getting the hang of it so don't laugh."

"Never," she said softly.

He got in position and strummed the guitar.

_Girl there's no one that gets me the way that you do  
>I just can't explain it there's something bout you<br>That gets my emotions all tangled inside  
>No matter how I try<br>I just cannot hide  
>What I feel when you simply walk past my way<br>When you smile it shines bright and it makes my day  
>I sit here all alone thinking about you day and night<br>Girl to me it feels so right_

As Logan grew more confident in his singing, Camille closed her eyes and swayed to the rhythm. Her mind wandered to him actually singing the song to her. She felt at peace with his voice and she couldn't help but smile.

_I just want you close_  
><em>Coz you make me smile<em>  
><em>I just cannot get you off my mind<em>  
><em>With each kiss<em>  
><em>You blow me away<em>  
><em>And without you I think I'd go crazy<em>  
><em>For your love I would do anything<em>  
><em>Coz to me... you are my everything<em>

He continued to play the rest of the song but instead of focusing on the guitar, he focused on Camille. He watched as her hair moved with her, the perfect curve of her lips when she smiled, the way she tapped her fingers to the rhythm. Logan was slightly mesmerized by her as he started to play with ease.

The song ended sooner than they wanted it to and they were brought back to reality. Camille's eyes fluttered open and she caught Logan focusing on her lips. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he got closer. Subtly, she looked at his lips and saw a smile appear. They slowly leaned in, realizing that it was a mistake but were too lost to care. As Logan tilted his head to the side –

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_

The two of them jumped to opposite ends of the couch. Camille looked down and saw Carlos calling. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Camille! I got a date with Lana! Like, an official date," he announced.

"That's great," she genuinely replied. Carlos always had the worst luck with dating and for the first time in a while, it seemed like he found a keeper.

He immediately started talking, "So what do I do? I can't take her to a restaurant, she's a chef! She has already tried the best things and can probably make the best things! What if it's a disaster? What if –"

"Carlos," she interrupted, "From the very little I saw at the party, she really likes your company. I'm sure wherever you take her, she'll enjoy it because she's with you."

He sighed, "Thanks. Sorry, panic attack. Was I interrupting something?"

"No," she was relieved, "If anything, thank you."

"Uh, sure," he happily replied, "Anyway, I should tell James."

Carlos hung up and Camille was back in the room with Logan. He awkwardly held the guitar as a barrier. They made eye contact but immediately walked away.

"That's a good song choice," she said quietly, "Mercedes will love it."

"Oh uh, yeah," he said just as quietly.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Camille spoke up, "Do you think you can perform this for Kendall and Jo? You know, for extra opinions."

"That's a good idea," he said instantly, "More people is better."

After about two more hours, the girls left the apartment to meet up with James and Carlos. When they got to the car, Jo turned to her best friend.

"So what's going on?" she questioned.

Camille mumbled, "I think Logan and I almost kissed."

"What? Nooo," Jo was both happy and surprised.

"I don't know what was happening," she whined, "The way he played the guitar and his voice…. Oh gosh, this is bad."

Jo continued to drive, "Are you still going to help him?"

The brunette nodded, "Of course I am. What happened back there was whatever. I'm supposed to bring Logan and Mercedes together, not get in the middle of it."

She looked at her best friend with concern. Camille dismissed it, "We just had a moment of relapse. Everything will be fine."

Meanwhile in the apartment, Kendall observed his best friend. Logan kept avoiding his eyes and continued to strum the guitar.

"Something happened," the sandy haired boy stated.

"Nothing happened," he muttered.

Kendall kept staring at him until he broke, "We almost kissed but we didn't. Therefore, nothing happened."

"What about Mercedes?" he asked.

Logan replied, "What about her? She's the one I want, not Camille."

He shrugged, "All right…"

"Kendall," his friend warned, "I'm serious."

"Relax," the taller boy put his hands up, "If you want to win your girl, then win your girl."

Logan kept quiet as the image of two different faces crossed his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have you heard that song, "My Everything"? I really like that song, it always makes me happy. I have slight writer's block at the moment but I'll update when I can. I'm doing my best to keep it interesting. Please review, thank you. =)**


	7. Something Different

**A/N: Ok, my writing funk is slowly getting better. =) Thanks for sticking to this story and reviewing it. That helps me out so much knowing if you're liking the direction of the story or not. Here you go!**

* * *

><p>After the almost kiss incident, Camille and Logan spent some time apart. She kept herself busy with work and he continued to practice the song. They didn't really talk during the next three days, which all of their friends noticed. Only Jo and Kendall knew what happened and whenever they tried to bring it up to Logan and Camille, they were immediately shot down. Both of them just wanted to forget the incident and focus on the task at hand – getting Mercedes back.<p>

It took some investigative work, but they managed to find out Mercedes' schedule so they could surprise her with the impromptu performance. Camille picked up Logan and they briefly said hi but avoided each other's eyes.

After an awkward silence, Camille asked, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," Logan nervously played with his fingers, "I hope I don't make a fool out of myself."

She mumbled to herself, "I'm sure it'll be cute – I mean, I'm sure she'll think it will be cute. And touching."

"Thanks," he shyly replied.

The rest of the trip was quiet but the awkwardness slowly faded away. As they got closer to Mercedes' door, Logan's palms started to get sweaty. Camille kept giving him encouraging pep talks and gave him the push to knock on the door. She quickly hid from their sight and listened to everything unfold. She heard the door open and Logan strummed the guitar. 

_Girl you know we belong together  
>I don't have time for you to be playing with my heart like this<br>You'll be mine forever baby  
>You just wait<em>

Camille listened to Logan play but she was confused – this wasn't the song they had rehearsed. She continued to listen and tried to look at Mercedes' facial expressions. 

_When I can't sleep at night_  
><em>Without holding you tight<em>  
><em>Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry<em>  
><em>Pain in my head<em>  
><em>Oh, I'd rather be dead<em>  
><em>Spinning around and around<em>

Mercedes continued to smile as Logan sang. The lyrics seemed to be affecting her as her eyes slowly started to light up. She took a seat next to him and let him finish the song. 

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Although we've come<em>  
><em>To the end of the road<em>  
><em>Still I can't let go<em>  
><em>It's unnatural<em>  
><em>You belong to me<em>  
><em>I belong to you<em>  
><em>Although we've come<em>  
><em>To the end of the road<em>  
><em>Still I can't let go<em>  
><em>It's unnatural<em>  
><em>You belong to me<em>  
><em>I belong to you<em>

Camille couldn't help but feel a bit sad as he finished the song. The lyrics seemed to sum up their relationship – Mercedes broke up with Logan but he was still fighting for her because he loves her. Her mind started to wander to all the time they had spent together and she felt another wave of emotions come by her. She closed her eyes and tried to block the memories.

"Oh Logan," Mercedes spoke up, "That was beautiful."

Camille leaned forward and waited for Logan to respond. It took a few seconds but he finally replied, "This song was playing when we went to Il Sole for our second date. It stuck out in my mind because it's from Boyz II Men and –"

"And you love Boyz II Men," Mercedes recalled, "You remembered our second date."

His voice softened, "Of course I do. I remember a lot about us…"

She gently took the guitar from him and set it aside. Slowly, she leaned in and gave him a long, lingering hug.

"We've had a lot of great times together, haven't we?" she asked.

"We could have more," he suggested, "May I ask you out on a date?"

There was no answer and Camille was starting to get worried. She quickly looked and saw that Mercedes was thinking of her answer. She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head. Camille couldn't bear to listen to the rest of the details as she headed to the elevator. After a few minutes, Logan walked back to her with a small smile. She put on a happy smile as they left.

"You changed the song," Camille commented.

Logan put the guitar away, "Yeah, I just thought that one was more appropriate."

She nodded, "You can't go wrong with Boyz II Men. They're also some of the nicest people."

"Have you met everyone in the business?" he laughed.

"I'm almost there," she joked.

They looked at each other and smiled as the awkwardness finally disappeared. The ride back to Logan's was filled with laughter as they thought of ideas for the date. They kept in mind that it was supposed to be a dinner and a dance and tried to think of all the areas that would have both.

"We live in Hollywood," Camille laughed, "It can't be that hard to find a place."

"Maybe we're over thinking things," Logan said, "I think we've done enough for the day."

She agreed, "You're right. I'll think of ideas later or tomorrow."

They stopped and Logan offered, "Did you want to come inside?"

"Actually, I'm meeting with James and Carlos," she said, "Some type of emergency."

"Is everything ok?" he sounded alarmed.

"Oh yeah," Camille assured him, "It's not a real emergency. Just a best friend emergency."

He laughed, "All right. I guess I'll let you go."

She smiled at him, "Good job today. You're one step closer to getting the girl."

"Yeah, I can't believe it," he hesitated, "I – er, I just – thank you, Camille."

"You're welcome, Logan," she said sincerely.

Logan flashed a smile and Camille tried to control her blush. He hesitated yet again, as if he had more to say but decided against it and got out of the car. She watched him walk into the gates before driving to her own apartment. It didn't take her long to walk through the hallway and meet up with the boys.

"Camille!" Carlos immediately ran up to her, "I need your help picking out an outfit."

"Wait," she crossed her arms, "This is the emergency?"

James put down his magazine, "It's for his date with Lana. I told him exactly what to do and he's still a total wreck."

Carlos gave her puppy dog eyes, "This is the first date I have had in months with a girl that is actually interested in me – not in what I do, how much money I make, who my friends are so I can hook them up later – Lana is interested in only me."

"Ok," she simply answered, "I'll help you. Did you want me to get Jo, too?"

"Don't bother," James stood up, "She's out with Kendall."

The three of them all looked at each other with a knowing smile. Suddenly, Camille had an idea.

"Hey Carlos," she asked, "Could I have Lana's number?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So why the change of song? There's a reason for it, I'm still working out how to incorporate it. What did you all think? Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Don't Stand Too Close

**A/N: I'm assuming people are still reading this story, right? Lol. I've gotten a few reviews so thanks for that! =) So the story continues…**

* * *

><p>Logan read Camille's text directions to her apartment. She had an idea for the date and suggested that they check it out. Camille got a hold of Lana and arranged to meet with her at the Hotel Bel-Air to help with the planning. Since she was one of the main chefs at the Wolfgang Puck at Hotel Bel-Air, she was going to give them a private tour and insight on the restaurant.<p>

He waited for her by his car, adjusting his tie. The restaurant had semi-formal attire and even though they were visiting, they didn't want to stick out. Logan wore a gray button up that he rolled up, a black tie, dark jeans, and slightly dressy shoes. He stopped playing with his tie and looked up to see Camille walking up him. She wore a short, black Grecian-like dress with dark blue pumps. Logan couldn't help but stare as she made her way to him – she looked breathtaking. Camille was also momentarily paralyzed as she looked at his appearance – he looked so handsome.

"Hey," he managed to say.

"Hi yourself," she giggled.

Logan finally snapped out of it and opened the passenger door, "I guess we should meet up with Lana."

Camille nodded and got inside. They drove to the area and walked around, taking in the setting and looking for Lana. The outside was a simple decoration but the inside was a mix of an oasis and old Hollywood. It was the perfect spot for the date. Lana waited for them in front of the restaurant.

"Hey guys," she waved at them.

They exchanged in a quick hug and Camille spoke up, "Thank you so much for helping us."

"Anything for a friend," Lana immediately answered, "Shall we?"

They entered the restaurant and were instantly amazed – It was an intimate setting with the lights dimmed, tables with only four chairs, flowers and decoration at the center, and an opening to the patio. The patio was lit up with lamps and a few couches to the side for people to relax; there was also enough room for a dance floor. Since it was the evening, there were a decent amount of people eating and dancing to the music.

Lana turned to them, "I'll reserve you a spot at the Terrace section, which has a beautiful view of the outside that makes it feel like you're away from the city. As you can tell, Thursday nights we have a live band play, and sometimes Saturday nights, so let me know what night you want. The menu is a bit expensive but I think I can get you a discount."

Logan felt overwhelmed, "This place is amazing."

"It was just recently renovated," she commented.

He turned his head to thank Lana but got distracted when he saw Camille. Her eyes seemed to twinkle against the lamps and she smiled widely at her surroundings. Logan watched her in admiration and looked back at the patio setting, briefly imagining him taking her to this place for a date. Slowly, Logan smiled.

Lana saw their facial expressions and smirked to herself, "I have to check something in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

As she dismissed herself, an older man and his wife walked up to the pair and talked to Logan, "I think the lovely lady wants to dance."

The older man gave them a warm smile and pulled his wife close, swaying to the music. Logan turned to Camille, who was still lost in her world.

"Would you like to dance?"

She turned to him and blushed, "Sure."

He extended his hand to her as she delicately held it. They walked to the dance floor and were engulfed by the other couples. It was a slow melody playing, something that was unfamiliar to them. Logan continued to hold her hand while he put his arm around her waist. Camille rested her other hand on his chest. They seemed to fit together and the music dismissed any worries in their mind.

"This place is beautiful," she said.

"It really is," he looked around then back at her.

Camille closed her eyes and rested the side of her head against his cheek. Logan felt so comfortable in her presence. They had only known each other for a short while but they got along so well. They had their fun moments but they could also be serious with each other. Although they weren't the best of friends, there was already a sense of protection that they felt for one another. The music continued to play and they continued to dance. Slowly, she moved her head to look at him.

Once again, they found themselves within close proximity of each other. Logan could see her perfectly curled eyelashes, while Camille could see his well-defined lips. He pulled her closely, which she didn't seem to mind. They adjusted to each other's hold and in doing so, they made eye contact. The music slowly faded.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," she replied.

Camille looked down and looked back up at Logan. His eyes never left her face as he examined every feature. Slowly, he tilted his head to the side and leaned forward. She should have pulled away but a bigger part of her stayed still.

His mouth grazed her cheek as he softly said, "You look beautiful."

She felt her breath being taken away at the comment. When her senses came back to her, she took a step back.

"I think we should look for Lana," Camille quickly said and turned around to walk back inside.

Logan stood there, dumbfounded. He replayed the scene in his head and tried to figure out what he did or said wrong but couldn't find the fault. He gave up and followed her towards the bar, where Lana was seen talking to the bar tender. Lana could tell something had happened between the two but decided to ask about it later. The three of them spent another half hour discussing the plan before parting ways.

The car ride home was filled with silence as Camille glued herself to her phone. Logan couldn't bring himself to discuss what had happened at the patio and when he finally found the courage, they were at her apartment. She quickly opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride," she said in a rush, "Ask Mercedes out on a Thursday night, there's less people so there's more privacy."

"Wait," he stopped her, "You're still going to be there, right?"

Camille remembered their agreement, which required her to be there for the date.

"Yeah, I'll be by the bar," she confirmed, "But Jo, James and Carlos might come along."

"That's fine," he assured, "Well, good night."

"Night," she got out of the car and Logan watched her quickly race into her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm seriously doing research on all the restaurants I mention! Haha. I need to make it as believable as possible, right?** **My heart broke a little when I wrote this and re-read it. -_- What did you all think?**


	9. The Heart Wants

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I had meant to update sooner but I messed up my computer =/ It's still in the process of getting fixed and I'm working on the story where/when I can.**

* * *

><p><em>Buzz Buzz Buzz<em>

Camille continued to ignore her phone as she scurried around the apartment and cleaned everything in sight. Jo, James and Carlos looked at her with concern. She avoided their stares as she rearranged the cupboard for the third time that day.

"Logan is calling you again," Jo said.

"I'll call him back," she dismissed it.

"Why are you avoiding him, Cam?" Carlos asked.

The brunette girl set the cup down, "I'm not avoiding him. I said I'd call him back."

"You two have barely spoken or seen each other this week," Jo replied, "Kendall told me that Logan has noticed your behavior has changed."

James asked, "It's because of last week, huh?"

Camille looked at her friends and sighed in defeat. She took a seat next to Jo and rested her head on the arm of the couch. They waited for her to speak.

"He called me beautiful that night," she remembered, "I'm sure he was just being nice but…"

James gently spoke up, "You're falling for him."

"I'm stupid, aren't I?" Camille slowly asked.

"Not at all," Jo immediately defended her.

"Maybe it's not too late. You could still tell Logan how you feel," Carlos encouraged. His optimism continued to rise after hitting it off with Lana.

The brunette girl smiled sadly, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I'm supposed to help him win his ex-girlfriend back, not find a new girlfriend."

They all sat still for a moment, knowing that Camille had a point.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed and put his phone back down. This was the fourth time today that he had tried to contact Camille but she seemed to be ignoring his calls. Everything was set for tonight but he just wanted assurance. He figured that he wouldn't get it so he went on with his day. Kendall and Lucy helped him pick out an outfit and went over the details with Lana one last time. She would be working tonight so she could watch everything first hand and make sure everything turned out well.<p>

"I'm sure Camille will call back," Kendall tried to help.

Lana put her phone away, "Everything is set for tonight. Mercedes will love it."

Logan had stopped listening to what they were saying until he heard Mercedes' name.

"Oh… yeah… Mercedes…"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Everything ok, buddy?"

"Did I offend her in some way?" he started questioning, "Why is she avoiding me? I don't want her upset at me."

Just then, his phone rang. He immediately grabbed it and saw it was from Camille: _Sorry for not calling back but I just wanted to let you know that Jo, James, Carlos and I will be there 20 mins early hanging out by the bar. I'm sure everything will be great :)_

Logan smiled as his friends peeked over his shoulder and read the message.

"See," Kendall nodded, "I told you she would get back to you."

The happy boy got up from the couch, "Well I guess I could get ready now. Maybe I should wear the red shirt instead… And it doesn't hurt to get there early, right? Say hi to Camille and the others…"

Lucy interrupted, "You're wearing blue because that's Mercedes' favorite color and aren't you picking her up? So wouldn't that defeat the purpose of hanging out with Camille first?"

Logan stopped in his tracks, "Right. You're right. That was silly…"

"You do know you're going out with Mercedes, right? Not Camille," she poked fun at him.

"Yes, I know that," he snapped back, "I just wanted to see that she was ok."

Lana tried to ease the tension, "I think Camille is fine. If anything, I'll check in with her."

"Thanks Lana," he said sincerely before shooting Lucy a glare.

The rock star rolled her eyes, "Have fun at your date with Mercedes."

"I will," Logan sounded determined.

* * *

><p>The evening rolled on by and Camille and her friends waited for Logan to arrive. They took their seats at the bar and kept an eye out at the door. Almost twenty minutes later, Logan and Mercedes greeted the hostess and followed her to their table. The waiter brought them their drinks and the date was in action. Lana quickly dropped by with Camille.<p>

"Hey," she asked, "How are you holding up?"

"What are you talking about?" Camille countered.

Lana looked at the table then back at her, "Camille… I know you like Logan. I've seen the way you look at him and sometimes, he looks at you the same way. I'm not sure what's going on in his mind but I know what's going on in yours."

Camille continued to sip on her drink, "Are my feelings for him that obvious?"

"Kind of," the chef lightly chuckled, "And Carlos might have accidentally let it slip."

The brunette rolled her eyes and glared at Carlos, who instantly found an interest in his napkin. She laughed to herself and gave Lana a smile.

"You're going to be ok?" she asked.

Camille nodded, "I will be."

Lana spoke to the others before walking over to Logan. She instantly smiled and started a small conversation with them. Camille had never really spoken to Mercedes but she seemed to have the proper manners as she complimented Lana. The three of them seemed to flow the whole night. Everything went well – Mercedes smiled at Logan the whole night and kept her eyes on him while Logan was the perfect gentleman as he ordered their food and patiently waited for everything to arrive. The two of them talked and laughed the whole night, which brought a sad smile to Camille's face. After dessert, Logan got up and offered his arm to Mercedes. She gladly accepted it and they walked to the patio. Mercedes rested her head on Logan's shoulder as they disappeared into the outside.

Camille sighed and turned to her friends, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh ok, so I just thought of this – I'm going to write Logan's point of view of the date in the next chapter. It only makes sense. The story will progress from there. So yeah, just a heads up. Reviews are lovely, thank you. =)**


	10. What The Heart Wants

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! Thanks for constantly reviewing. =) All right, let's see how the date went in Logan's perspective…**

* * *

><p>At exactly 7pm, Logan was at Mercedes' apartment, waiting for her in the car. It didn't take her long to exit the gate and slide into the passenger seat. She kept her hair down in soft waves, which complemented the dark blue color of her one shoulder dress and it was paired with black pumps. Logan smirked to himself when they realized they matched. However, there was one feeling he wish had appeared.<p>

The butterflies in his stomach.

"Hi," she smiled, "Thank you for picking me up."

"Of course," he smiled back, "You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you," she complimented.

It was a twenty minute drive to the restaurant that went by rather quickly. Logan offered his arm to Mercedes as they walked in and was greeted by the hostess. In the corner of his eye, he saw Camille and her friends and briefly nodded at their direction. They took their seats and waited for their drinks and food, which were already pre-ordered, thanks to Lana. Logan couldn't help but notice that Mercedes kept her eyes on him. The attention made him feel a bit awkward.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"I'm all right," she replied, "Things are bit hectic – one photoshoot after another, but it's a tough business so I shouldn't really be complaining. How about you?"

He answered, "It's not too bad right now. Kendall and I are on break until next week and it has been nice. I've forgotten what it's like to sleep until noon."

Mercedes laughed, "Oh that's always a glorious feeling."

The rest of the night went smoothly as they discussed work and friends. Lana even dropped by to check up on the two and they chatted for a bit before she went back into the kitchen. Mercedes seemed to be enjoying herself and while that made Logan happy, he wasn't completely satisfied. He looked at her as she talked – her blond hair was kept perfectly in place, her hands gracefully maneuvered to the motions of her speech, her facial expressions could be captured by a photographer no matter what she was doing. There was no doubt that Mercedes was a beautiful girl and had a nice personality.

Yet there was something missing.

"Logan?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw that dessert had arrived. Mercedes delicately took a bite and Logan followed.

"Did you want to dance?" he asked.

She looked up with surprise, "Oh ok, yeah."

Logan took her hand and led her to the patio. Mercedes rested her head on his shoulder. There was something about the way they walked that made it feel unnatural. Almost forced. As they got to the dance floor, he twirled her around and brought her close. Mercedes gave him a dazzling smile and placed the side of her head to his cheek. They danced in silence for a few minutes, feeling slightly awkward.

"I don't think we've ever done this before," she softly commented.

"No, we haven't," Logan whispered.

* * *

><p>The date was finally over and as Logan drove Mercedes home, he still had that empty feeling inside. They said their goodbyes and the date officially ended with her giving Logan a kiss on the cheek. He drove home, rewinding the evening's events and contemplating why he wasn't happy. It was nice seeing Mercedes again and taking her out but that was it – it was just nice. There were no sparks and it was possible that both of their minds were occupied with something else.<p>

Or in Logan's case, someone else.

He got to the apartment and was greeted by Kendall, Lucy, Lana and an extra face, Carlos. Lana had gotten work off early and joined Carlos and the others. As they were leaving, Lana invited them back to Kendall's appointment but they passed. The four of them waited to hear about Logan's night.

"So…" Kendall smiled.

"It was… nice," Logan said plainly.

"But it looked like you and Mercedes were having a good time," Carlos quietly replied, unsure if his novice opinion would mean much.

The brunette just shrugged, "I don't know what else to say – we had a nice time and that was really it. I mean, it was good to see her again but…"

They waited for him to finish. Lucy spoke up, "But what?"

"Will there be another date?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan answered and a small part of him hoped there wouldn't be.

He joined them on the couch and put his hands on his head. Kendall spoke up, "What do you mean you don't know? You've been trying to win this girl back for almost three weeks and you've got her."

Logan mumbled into his hands, "It just didn't feel right, ok?"

There was a silence that followed as the four looked at each other and then back to their friend. He continued, "When I first started all of this, I was so determined to win Mercedes back. I love her – well, maybe I _loved _her. We practically spent two years together and we were happy. When she broke up with me, it was completely off guard. My feelings for her were so strong, I thought they would never go away. Then, as we spent some time apart, I guess they did go away."

Logan looked up at them, "I still care about her, just… not in the way I did before."

"This sounds all too familiar," Kendall recalled. The two of them were transported back to the radio phone call that led to the break up. Logan smirked.

Lana suddenly stood up, "Lucy! Can I talk to you about uh… mom. Yeah, I forgot she has news for you."

Lucy looked at her oddly, "Uh yeah, ok."

They moved towards the kitchen, leaving the boys to have their own discussion. Lana said in a low voice, "I think Logan is starting to realize he likes Camille."

Her older sister rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We?" Lucy's voice got louder.

Lana continued, "Carlos told me that Camille likes Logan and now Logan likes Camille back. We need to get the ball rolling!"

"Or we can just let them figure it out," her sister countered.

The younger one ignored her, "We could throw a party!"

"What?"

"Oh come on," she insisted, "It'll just be the eight of us and maybe a few more people. We can all get together, have a few drinks, celebrate whatever it is we're celebrating, Logan can take Camille up to the roof and see the city lights and –"

Her sister interrupted, "You got that from _How I Met Your Mother_."

"It could work."

There was a stalemate between the sisters. Lucy looked at the boys then back at Lana. She sighed to herself, "I'm not going to win this, am I?"

Lana clapped her hands excitedly, "Nope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh! Will the party finally bring them together? Or am I going to string this along for as long as I can. =P Haha, I've got something up my sleeve. Please review and thank you!  
><strong>


	11. Set Me Free

**A/N: Just a bit of a warning, this chapter is basically tying up some loose ends. I'm just straightening up a few things so I can focus on what's to come next. I had meant to update this earlier today. My bad.**

* * *

><p>"Well Los Angeles," Camille said into the microphone, "My time is up for today. Stay tuned for more hits and have a great day!"<p>

She put her headphones away just as her phone rang. It was a message from Jo that said, _James and Carlos are throwing a party. Idk why but they said to invite people._

"Everything ok?" Dakota asked her co-worker.

Camille shrugged and smiled, "There's a party at James and Carlos' place. You're invited."

Dakota laughed, "Those two can get unpredictable. I'll be there."

The DJ left the station and was immediately greeted by three familiar faces. Jo smiled and waved at her as she approached.

"Hey there," Camille greeted.

Lucy could sense her confusion and explained, "We got roped into helping for the party. Since Lana is the chef of the group, we're in charge of getting food and drinks."

"And what are the guys in charge of?" Camille laughed.

"Music and setting up," Jo replied, "Come on, let's go."

The four girls took their time shopping for the proper materials and after three hours of looking around, they decided to take a break and grab a late lunch. It was a pleasant surprise that all of them got along so well, despite barely ever talking to one another. They all exchanged stories about their first time staying in Hollywood, embarrassing stories about their boys and light-hearted relationship conversations.

"So Kendall tells me you two have been hanging out a lot," Lucy teased Jo.

The blond started to blush and tried to compose herself, "Well… I mean, he's a nice guy… Who is also really cute. Oh, and I like that he hasn't let fame change him. I've seen that happen to a few people and it's not a pretty sight."

Lucy nodded, "I've known Kendall and Logan for a while now and it's safe to say that they're still the same as before. It's hard trying to make it in Hollywood but when you've got a strong support system, it's worth it."

"I know what you mean," Jo nodded, "James and Camille were the ones that wanted to move here and it took some convincing but thankfully it worked out nicely."

"I like James," Lana sipped her drink.

The girls immediately looked at her but Lucy was the one that spoke up, "Aren't you dating Carlos?"

Her sister smirked, "I was just pushing your buttons, Lucy. I know you were weirded out by James giving you so much attention but you deep down, I think you kind of like it."

"If it helps," Camille couldn't help but tease further, "He's a really sweet guy. Good boyfriend material…"

The girls laughed as Lucy started to blush, "All right, I guess he can be charming. Maybe I'll give him a shot."

Camille smiled happily but as her friends started to discuss possible double and triple date ideas, she couldn't help but feel a bit out of place.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan got ready to meet James and Carlos at their place. The boys offered to help them set up since the girls were out running errands. It was the first time they were going to be together without the girls but since Carlos already got along with the other two, adding James wouldn't be too much of a problem.<p>

"Do you think they're into the same music as us?" Kendall grabbed his laptop.

Logan shrugged, "Probably. You have a lot of songs from different genres and I'm sure they have their own stuff too. If anything, we'll just play the Top 40 hits."

Kendall smirked and agreed. He grabbed his guitar and set it aside when he heard their buzzer go off.

"Uh, hello?" he answered.

"Kendall?" Mercedes voice projected through, "Is Logan there? I'd like to talk to him."

He hesitated, "Oh yeah, he is but – but we were just about to head out."

"It won't be longer than five minutes," she pleaded, "Please."

Kendall was still unsure but decided to buzz her in. Logan walked out of his room and saw his best friend's expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I uh, Mercedes is coming up to talk to you," the sandy haired boy said.

Logan's eyes widened, "What?"

"I panicked!" Kendall replied.

Before they could get into an argument, there was a knock on the door indicating Mercedes was there. Kendall pushed Logan towards the door.

Mercedes spoke first, "Hi Logan."

"Hey," he stepped out into the hallway with her, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," she replied, "You?"

"Good good," he answered, "So what's up?"

Mercedes sighed to herself, "I don't really know how else to approach this but uh I, I had a really great time with you last week."

Logan started to get nervous, "Yeah, I had a great time too. Thanks again for letting me take you."

She looked at him, "It was nice."

There was a silence that followed while she tried to find the right words. He awkwardly looked around as he waited.

"Did you – did you feel a spark that night?" Mercedes asked.

Logan had mentally prepared himself to lie but his mouth betrayed him, "I – no, I can't say I did. I'm sorry."

She nodded in understanding but was smiling at the answer, "I'm sorry too. Don't get me wrong, I really did enjoy our date but I guess that spark wasn't there for me either."

He felt relieved, "I almost feel silly now. I spent all that time trying to win you back and in the end, we both ended up on the same page."

"Yeah but at least we can say that we tried," she told him, "We've run our course but we had some good memories."

"Definitely," he said, "Thanks for being understanding."

"You know," she remarked, "This has to be one of my better break ups."

Logan laughed and pulled her into a hug, "Good luck with everything."

"You too," Mercedes hugged him tightly.

They separated ways and once she was out of sight, Kendall poked his head through the door.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

Logan smiled, "More than ok. Mercedes and I realized that it was really over between us."

"So does that mean you're going to go for Camille now?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

His best friend rolled his eyes, "Dude, shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray! So is the story slowly coming to a close or am I going to throw more loops? Is it possible for me to throw in more loops? Hm… Please review. Thanks =)**


	12. Almost Halfway There

**A/N: I'm running out of things to say here. Haha. Er... Yeah, I think that's it. I'll just let you all read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Casa de James y Carlos," James greeted the guests, "You ladies look lovely." Carlos ignored him and offered to take their jackets.<p>

Dakota playfully remarked, "Nice try James but you know I have a boyfriend."

"Ahh dang," he went along with it, "I guess I'll just have to move on."

The two friends shared a laugh and a hug and Dakota moved to the kitchen where she found Camille helping prepare the food and drinks.

"Hey there," she smiled.

"Dakota, I'm glad you could make it," Camille hugged her, "Where's Trent?"

"Oh he'll be here later," she said, "But I did see Steve making his way to this place."

"Steve?" her friend questioned, "Wow, I haven't seen him for a while."

Dakota shrugged, "I guess he heard about the party. Are you two ok?"

The brunette replied, "Oh definitely! I mean, it took a while to transition to that 'friends again' phase, but we're good now."

Just then, Logan came into the kitchen, "Hey, I think we might need more chips again."

"Are you sure it's not just you and Kendall keeping it to yourselves?" Camille teased.

"Never," he winked over at her and took the bowl back.

Dakota noticed the exchange, "And who is that with the smile?"

"Logan…" Camille shyly answered.

"So that's Mr. I-need-to-get-my-ex-back," she commented, "How's that going?"

The other girl paused, "I'm not sure. I think the date went well but earlier today, he said he needed to talk to me about Mercedes. We haven't had a chance to talk, though."

The night continued and although Camille was told that her ex, Steve, was invited, she had yet to see him. She spent most of her time making sure everyone was kept under control since James and Carlos were too busy dancing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so Camille took a seat on the couch, finally letting herself rest.

Logan joined her, "It must be nice to finally take a break, huh?"

"Oh yeah," she sipped her drink, "Great job with the set up and nice music choices."

"Thanks," he said, "Those two definitely know how to throw a party."

"Ahh yes, the self proclaimed 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood,'" she laughed.

He smiled and set his drink down, "Oh, so I've been meaning to talk to you about Mercedes."

Camille put on a brave face, "Yeah, so what's going on?"

Before Logan could continue, there was a loud crash that was heard from the other side of the room. Everyone stopped to see what happened, while the eight friends were front and center. A small scuffle had erupted between two opposing people, which was immediately sorted by James and Kendall, who kicked them out of the apartment. Not too much damage was done since it was mostly plastic cups and an empty chip tray that hit the floor. People continued to dance and talk but that atmosphere had calmed down. Camille and Logan walked back to the couch, but she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I – Steve?" she sounded surprised.

"Camille! Hey," the older boy greeted her.

"I heard you were dropping by, I'm surprised I'm just seeing you now," she commented.

He replied, "I had to take care of a few things first but I thought I'd come and say hi to you all."

"It's great seeing you," she said sincerely.

"You too," Steve said, "Listen, I've got something I've been meaning to tell you and I was hoping to tell you in person. Do you have a minute?"

Camille hesitated as she looked at Logan then to Steve. The latter noticed the exchange and pleaded, "I just need a minute or two."

Logan answered for her, "Yeah go ahead, I'm gonna go check up on Kendall."

He left them to talk and joined his friend by the corner, where the laptop was set up. He watched the interaction between Camille and Steve and noticed that the smiles never left their faces.

"Who's that?" Kendall asked.

"Some guy named Steve," Logan replied, "Maybe another close friend of Camille's?"

Jo joined in on the conversation, "That's actually an ex-boyfriend of hers."

The boys looked alarmed but she tried to comfort them, "It has been almost two years since they broke up. They're just friends and I'm sure nothing will happen."

The three of them continued to watch Camille and Steve. Their smiles only got wider and a high-pitched scream could be heard from the girl's mouth. She clapped her hands excitedly and pulled Steve in for a hug. He laughed and gently lifted her off the ground. They grasped each other's hands, talking animatedly to one another. The conversation carried on for a few more minutes.

Logan watched the scene unfold and he couldn't bring himself to watch further. He set his cup down, "I'm just going to get some air. I'll be right back."

He never returned.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks after the party weren't particularly exciting. Lucy finally gave James a chance and the two had gone out on an official date, which seemed to have ended well. They were taking things slow but agreed to a second date. Carlos officially asked Lana to be his girlfriend and the two couldn't have been any happier. Their schedules kept them busy but they worked hard to spend some time together. Although Kendall hadn't asked Jo to be his girlfriend yet, there was no doubt it would be only a matter of time. She even met Katie and Mrs. Knight through Skype. However, Logan and Camille were not able to hang out after the party. Camille was busy with the radio station and special events, while Logan immersed himself in song writing and other musical activities.<p>

"Where are you off to?" Jo asked her roommate.

Camille grabbed her jacket, "I'm meeting Steve at Sprinkles. We're gonna check out the cupcakes."

"Oh bring me some?" she asked.

"Sure thing," the brunette said, "I'll get some for Kendall and the gang too."

Jo smiled, "Best friend ever."

"You know it," she joked, "Speaking of… Do you know why Logan has been avoiding me?"

The blond shook her head, "I've noticed that he has been acting funny since the party. He even left early."

"Yeah, we didn't even get the chance to talk," she said, "I guess I can see if he wants to get dinner or something."

She quickly sent him a text before leaving, "Are you sure you don't want to come along."

Jo declined, "I'll leave you two to it. Tell Steve I say hi, though."

Camille nodded and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Kendall strummed his guitar while Logan scribbled on his paper. The boy's phone rang and saw that it was a text message from Camille, <em>Hey. I was wondering if you were free to grab dinner later?<em>

Logan read the text a few times as he thought of an answer. Kendall could sense his hesitation.

"Why don't you meet her for dinner?" he asked.

"So he can tell me about how she and that Steve guy are back together?" Logan replied back.

His best friend rolled his eyes, "Way to jump to conclusions, dude. She probably misses you and wants to hang out."

The brunette answered the text, _Yeah I am busy tonight. Raincheck? Sorry._

"You're not busy tonight," Kendall noted, "And this is like, the fourth time you've rainchecked with her."

"I'm not ready to see her yet," Logan mumbled.

The other by shook his head, "Just don't postpone things too long."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh oh no! What's going on with these two? They're just never on the same page, are they? And this Steve guy is back in the picture? Hm... Please review. Thanks. =)**


	13. No One

**A/N: I guess it's about time that I've updated, huh? Sorry about that, I seem to have lost track of days. After enough delay, here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>About a month and two weeks had passed and their workload did not get any easier, leaving little room to catch up. Jo continued to help Fiona and her press releases while James and Carlos worked on their respective shows. Kendall and Logan were back in the studio, brainstorming ideas for their next album. Lucy's album was due for release soon so she joined Camille on her radio station.<p>

"You're listening to 105.4 The Cali Grove and once again, for those just tuning in, we are here with Lucy Stone," Camille introduced her, "Now tell us about your upcoming album. Any song in particular that really stands out?"

"They all have their own story and I particularly like _Talk to Me," _Lucy replied, "But there's one song I think you might enjoy."

Camille was taken off guard, "Oh all right. Would you like us to set that track up?"

"It has already been done," the musician replied with a wicked grin.

The radio host looked at her oddly as the song started to play. Suddenly her eyes widened at the familiar melody – it was an acoustic version of _My Everything. _It turned out to be a duet as Kendall's voice started it off…

_Girl there's no one that gets me the way that you do  
>I just can't explain it there's something bout you<br>That gets my emotions all tangled inside  
>No matter how I try<br>I just cannot hide_

Camille tried to keep herself composed since she still had about half an hour left on air. She avoided eye contact with everyone in the room, especially Lucy, whose voice came in next…

_ Boy there's no one that gets me the way that you could  
>I just can't explain it there's something you do<br>The stars shine much brighter when I'm with you  
>And when you kiss my lips<br>I feel so brand new_

The song continued to play but Camille was distracted – she was flooded with memories of her and Logan during the past few weeks. She was starting to feel overwhelmed and Lucy couldn't help but smile. She knew the song was affecting the DJ and she hoped it would spark something.

The song finished and there was a quick pause. Dakota had to nudge Camille and remind her that she was still on air.

"Oh well, Lucy," she spoke up, "That's… A great song and your album sounds like it's going to be a hit."

The other girl smiled, "Thanks. Like I said, since it's my third album so I just wanted to try something different."

Camille laughed, "They seem to work well for you and I'm looking forward to your album release date, which is…"

"June 11," Lucy quickly answered with a wink.

"Thank you so much for coming into the studio today," she continued with her job, "We're going to take a quick break and check up on traffic when we get back."

While they were off the air, Camille turned to Lucy, "That song… Logan –"

"Played it for you, I know," she smiled, "It suits you two."

Camille blushed at the compliment, "I haven't heard from him in a while though."

Lucy mentioned, "I think he has the day off today – Not that Kendall told me or anything."

"I - oh - thanks," she put her headphones back on and impatiently waited for the minutes to pass by.

* * *

><p>Logan listened to the radio that day in support of Lucy but he was just as surprised to hear the song they decided to sample. He walked out of his room to see Kendall and Jo snuggled on the couch also listening to the station.<p>

"She chose _that _song?"

"It's a good song," Kendall defended, "We saw the music sheets lying around, asked Randolph for permission, and recorded it. I didn't know it made the final cut."

"I sang that song to Camille," Logan mumbled, "What if she thinks I'm trying to win her over?"

"Aren't you?" his best friend asked in confusion.

The brunette thought it over, "I – well, I thought about it until that Steve guy came along and they practically hung out during the whole party."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Jo spoke up, "Steve is out of the picture. Trust me."

"You didn't see what I saw that night," he tried to argue.

"But you didn't hear what I heard that night," she fought back, "As in, I spoke to Camille after she saw Steve. He just got engaged and wanted to share the news."

Logan tried to think of something to say but was dumbfounded by the news. Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"You do tend to jump to conclusions."

Jo stood up and grabbed his shoulders, "Go get dressed and meet Camille at the studio. You two have tiptoed around each other long enough."

He took her advice and about an hour and a half later, he was walking towards the studio. He got to the front desk and asked to see Camille.

"You just missed her."

The brunette turned around and came face to face with a girl sporting curly blond hair. She continued, "I think she went to Griffith Observatory with Lucy."

Logan quickly said thanks and ran back to his car. Thankfully there weren't a lot of visitors at the Observatory that day and he parked his car instantly. He walked around, searching frantically for the familiar face. He stopped by the central monument to catch his breath and when he looked up, he was greeted by the face he had been searching for.

"Is everyone coming here today?" Camille asked.

Logan looked confused and she explained, "Lucy and I bumped into Carlos, James, and Lana. I told them I'd meet up with them later. I know most people love coming here at night but I think the Griffith Observatory is just as pretty in the daytime."

She took in the sight as he took in her appearance. He finally spoke up, "There's no Steve?"

"What?" Camille asked.

"There's no Steve," he said again.

"My ex-boyfriend Steve…" she said slowly, "I don't think so…"

Logan laughed to himself and broke out into a huge smile. He suddenly picked up Camille and hugged her while spinning her in circles. She giggled at his gesture but was still confused.

"Logan I have no idea what's –"

Camille didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when Logan swooped in for a kiss. He held her face gently, trying to hold her close. She softly placed her hands on his waist as she tried to steady herself. His lips were soft and complemented hers nicely. Her eyes closed and they let themselves enjoy the moment. It only lasted for a short minute but it was enough. Slowly, they pulled away.

"Mercedes," she whispered.

"There's no Mercedes," he said in a low voice.

Those three words seemed to bring relief to Camille as she pulled Logan in for another kiss. He laughed at her response but quickly placed his lips above hers. They held on to each other comfortably, knowing that nothing was in their way anymore.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"No PDA by the monument!"

The couple was startled by the yelling and stepped apart. They looked up to see James and Carlos high fiving while Lucy and Lana shook their heads. Kendall and Jo emerged from behind the four. They waved them over and they all made their way into the building.

"That's the Foucault Pendulum," Logan commented.

"The what?" James asked.

"It's this thing that knocks stuff over because of the Earth's rotation," Kendall commented. They all looked at him in surprise, "What? I pay attention to what Logan says."

"It knocks stuff over?" Carlos yelled excitedly. He was the first one to reach the attraction and the boys quickly followed.

The girls watched in amusement. Lucy asked out loud, "Are we really dating these guys?"

Jo rolled her eyes while Lana laughed. Camille answered with a content sigh, "I think we are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is it for this story. I really like the last line and I think it sums everything up perfectly. Maybe it seems a bit rushed but I think it was enough – I tried to throw in loops but I didn't want to overcomplicate things. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you so much for your reviews! I absolutely love the feedback you gave me! =)**


End file.
